


ME:A x Pokemon Drabbles

by SakuraMusic



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Crossover, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, too many Pokemon to count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMusic/pseuds/SakuraMusic
Summary: In a universe where Humanity lived alongside Pokemon, they introduced the creatures upon first contact. Soon all the races welcomed Pokemon into their societies. Now the Andromeda Initiative is bring everyone to a new home to live in.Just a bunch of drabbles of my crossover idea for Mass Effect and Pokemon.





	1. Waking Up

Sara Ryder was the first to get out of cryo as she was slowly guided out of the cryo bay hall onto a medical berth. She had been allowed to release one of her Pokemon out of stasis as well and she chose a special one. After given the Pokeball, she tossed it into the air, triggering a white light. The pink-furred body of an Espeon came out as it stretched and yawned where it stood.

“Welcome to Andromeda, Espeon.”

The Psychic-type looked up at the human that greeted her and soon hopped onto the bed by her side. Sara used the hand not holding her coffee to lightly pet the Pokemon. She looked to the screen to her right, looking at the display of what their future home would have been.

“Mom would be happy to know you were here. Seeing us make it here.”

Espeon cooed in response, before nuzzling Sara. After Ellen Ryder’s terminal illness caught up to her, each member of the family inherited one of Ellen’s Pokemon. For Sara: Espeon, her brother: Lycanroc, and their father: Beheeyem. There had been Gardevoir but soon before Ellen’s death it had vanished. The three Ryders thought it was perhaps the grief it held that made it run away but they had never found it.

Soon Sara’s thoughts were interrupted when Asari doctor, Lexi T’Perro and her Audino approached and checked up on her. She listened to Lexi check up on her SAM implant, waved to the other patient with his Growlithe, and stand to look over at Scott’s cryo-pod.

However that was interrupted when a rumble shook the entire Ark. Espeon saw cryo-pods sliding towards them and activated Psychic. With its power, the Eeveelution got a hold of all the cryo-pods in a field of energy just as artificial gravity deactivated. Sara grabbed a hold of the Pokemon to keep her steady.

Soon enough, the Pathfinder’s second-in-command, Cora Harper entered the med-bay and reactivated the gravity there. The female Ryder landed on her butt, but was a safe cushion for Espeon who safely put down the heavy equipment. Sara praised her before Alec’s voice echoed through the PA system, telling her, Cora, and her still asleep brother to report to the bridge.

Sara recalled the older Espeon into her Pokeball as she looked back at Scott’s cryo-pod. Thankfully, Lexi reassured her that thanks to Espeon’s quick thinking, Scott would be ready for the mission. With a grateful nod, Sara followed Cora out of the med-bay.


	2. Habitat 7

Arrival on Habitat 7 did not end swimmingly. What with nearly dying from the shuttle exploding, a malfunctioning jump-jet, and a cracked helmet separately. Scott and Sara Ryder would at least say this was definitely one of the craziest days they both experienced. Both had let out Plusle and Minum, both donning specialized helmets and breathing packs.

Humanity was thankful that Pokemon could survive the harshest of environments, otherwise they may not have been able to bring these creatures out of Earth. Even so they were lucky Pokemon could survive in this planet’s current environment. “New Earth” was not the ideal golden world the Initiative dreamed. Lightning was spewing everywhere, making rocks float, and barely any organic life around that could survive due to the freak storm above. Even ground type Pokemon would not enjoy this place, if the air was even breathable.

The twins and Liam and Liam were lucky to find each other as they dodged lightning during the hunt for the others. They were lucky to have the small electric Pokemon with them as it used their Lightningrod and Volt Absorb ability to safely suck in any bolts that came to close. Eventually they had to expel that energy in response to First Contact.

Sara had tried peaceful manners until they saw the aliens attack one of their injured teammates. With a quick command of Discharge, the aliens they would later know as the Kett, were stunned by the electrical attack before Scott and Liam took them down. They later saw more of the aliens, killing another of their members in cold blood and ganging up on another before they were taken down.

Even the strange cloaking canine-like beasts showed instant hostility to them. And from the signs of it, those aliens were not from the planet either.

Eventually, they reached the other shuttle’s crash site and assisted Cora and Sara in stopping the aliens from overtaking them. After a show of Biotics from Cora, the comms were back on as Alec contacted them. Cora joined them as Scott and Sara left their two small electric types with Carlyle, in case of more lightning that got to close.

As they approached their father’s location, they sent out the Pokemon that had trained with them the longest. For Scott it was a Lucario, eager as him calm enough when needed. For Sara it was an Alolan Ninetales, while quiet and aloof, fierce when it had to be. Liam and Cora decided it was time for their heavy hitters to be out and brought out a Magnezone and Metagross.

When they met with the Pathfinder, they waited for Alec’s bombs to take out the lightning rods before moving out. The Pathfinder team were working great with their Pokemon partners, but Alec was phenomenal. While he had his oldest partner, Ursaring out at first, he had constantly swapped out with his Gallade, Umbreon, and Ellen’s Beheeyem, all while having SAM engage something called ‘profiles.’ It left the four Initiative members confused for a moment but they continued to keep up with the Pathfinder. Whatever these aliens were guarding, they hoped it would give them hope for the Initiative.


	3. Arriving on the Nexus

Waking up to finding out your father sacrificed himself and made you Pathfinder was one thing. Following his death, protocols stated that the twins would now have custody with their dad’s team. However, with their sudden loss and strained connection with their father, the twins weren’t too sure if their dad’s team would accept them. They both agreed to have Umbreon with them, as they grew up with the Dark-type on the Citadel when they were younger and held a closer bond with it.

Another was finding the Nexus incomplete and nearly dark. This left Sara confused and she and her brother walked into the Nexus. Eventually, Nexus Director of Security, Tiran Kandros found them and brought them to Operations deck and they got the gist of what had happened in the fourteen months the Nexus was alone.

When the Nexus encountered the dark energy anomaly they called the Scourge, Jien Garson and many of the top members perished in the fallout. As time went on and people did their best to work things out, many got antsy. When power was running low, many electric Pokemon were brought out of stasis to be generator, some willing, others forced.

That along with other events brought enough spark for an uprising. Quite a few people and Pokemon perished in the incident, which explained why there were quite a few Ghost Pokemon floating around when they came in. Eventually the Krogan were brought out to stop the uprising and those who rebelled were forced to be exiled. Soon the Krogan left as well, when promises that were supposed to be made were not made so by acting Director Tann.

Now Sara was burdened with the duties of Pathfinder to give people of the Initiative a new home before anymore were forced to suffer as well as find clues to where the other Arks were. It was a lot to take in, but at least she had Scott and their Pokemon on their side it would be a bit bearable. And with their team, maybe it’d be even more so.


End file.
